


Power

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Love on the Finalizer [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Order Reader, Hux is a minor pervert, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Officer Reader, Originial Character-Child, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Wingman Kylo Ren, hux is awkward, stormtroopers - Freeform, takes place after tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: Back on the Finalizer, General Hux is relishing in the peace away from the loose canon Kylo Ren. Well until a Corporal under his command catches his eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tag says, General Hux is a minor perverted, but if you were surrounded by beautiful folks, you would be too.

_Chapter One: The Meeting_

The _Finalizer_ a gorgeous ingenuity of metal, size and energy. It was his to command. Armitage Hux stood at the helm overlooking the galaxy and the Mustafar System. Right now it was quiet without Ren around, thus leading to a feeling of peace, but easily ready to shatter in an instant. Looking to his left, Hux saw his workers, men, women, and various life forms; were hard at work, not unsurprisingly.

“Corporal.” A slender, moderate height woman stood up and saluted. “Report.” She walked forward to Hux, clutching her holopad to her chest.

“With not only the orbital sweep but also actual foot sweeps as well, the resistance has pulled any of their manpower away from this system.” He studied her, short-chin length h/c, sparkling e/c and a pale pink lip color. All on a smooth s/c body. “Even the bases they have preoccupied are empty. The technicians are currently sending their data back as we speak, General.”

Finishing her report, she stood at parade rest, awaiting further instructions. Not good news nor was it bad, it was… even to say the least. Hux nodded as he turned back to the large windows.

“Tell the captains and lieutenants that any information they come across will be sent directly to you. You will then report to me, regardless the time.” He spared a glance at the young woman.

“Yes, General Hux. Anything else to relay to them, sir?” Her words were clear, but soft.

“Once they have completed that, tell them to stand by for future orders.” He looked away, silently dismissing the woman.

Her shift finally ended, ten long hours, two of which were in a meeting with the other higher officers and General Hux. Rubbing her eyes, Corporal F/N L/N stood up from behind her station after sending any viable information to her holopad to review later this evening. Since Lieutenant Mitaka was currently in the medbay with a minor case of the bronchitis, his power went to her, making her temporarily in charge after General Hux.

The soft click of her heels were the only noise on the bridge floor, making it eerie like. The Stormtroopers all straightened as she walked by, they knew, despite not being told, who she was and where her position currently resided. Rubbing the back of her neck, she waited for the elevator to arrive.

“Are you alright, Corporal L/N?” Spinning around she saw General Hux walking towards her.

“Yes sir, my apologies, sir.” She stammered out while giving a salute.

“You were cleared of your concussion, correct?” Hearing the ding of the elevator, Hux let you go first before following you in.

“Yes, sir. However, they did say fatigue along with bouts of dizziness might occur. I’m alright though, sir.” She tried to give a charming smile, but even the normally stoic male could see how tired you were.

“Make sure you do not overdue it.” He offered gently but sternly.

“I’ll be cautious, sir. Thank you for being concerned, General.” The smile she gave caused the man to chuckle softly.

“Of course, Corporal.” The ding made the female turn to the doors.

“Have a good night, General.” She gave one last salute before leaving the elevator.

Following her movement with his eyes, Hux couldn’t help but notice the slight sway of her hips. His smirk grew at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was attractive, that was all you could notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the kudos and the awesome comments! I'm so grateful right now! Here is a chapter about two days early! Enjoy!

_Chapter Two: More Than It Seems_

Finally sitting at an empty table, you felt your whole body just slump with extreme fatigue. As much as you tried to stay strong, the dizziness had started to come full force, keeping your appetite away. How long you wished this concussion to go away.

It all started when you had gone to Star Killer Base to continue your officer training. That however was short lived when the base started to explode. You were busy escorting both injured and other personnel into the evacuation ships when a beam fell, crushing two troopers and an injured Private First Class. A broken off piece of the steels knocked you on the back of your head, making you black out.

When you had awoken, you were aboard the _Finalizer_ with a pear shaped lump on the backside of your scalp. The medical staff were incredibly glad to see you awake, to the point they began to test you for any other potential harmful cases to your body. It had taken at least over two hours, but you were cleared from the medical bay, but you were put on hold from your duty till the Leading Doctor in charge said either wise.

For about three days you sat in your room, nursing a severe headache along with brief periods of vomiting. It was late on the fourth day that you finally got rid of the illness. However, insomnia was your friend at the moment. Rubbing the bridge of your nose, you counted to fifteen before opening your eyes.

“You look tired, Corporal.” There was a heavy sitting noise making you jerk your head up.

There sitting across from you was one the Knights of Ren. You could tell from not only his robes, but his mask. It looked like a fox or a wolf mixed. It had to be Fang Ren, one of the youngest of the Knights of Ren.

“A little, Master Ren. To what do I owe the pleasure?” You sat back and rearranged your body to look less tired.

“I just got back from a stint on a planet nearby. I needed to refuel and get some rest before I left again.” You watched with minor surprise as you saw him remove his helmet.

“Well, regardless, welcome back, Master Ren.” Fang gave you a half smirk before digging into this food. You did so the same, but you did it slowly.

Glad to have someone of moderate speaking capabilities, you enjoyed your conversations greatly. Too bad it came to an end when the knight had to go in order to respond from a call from his Master. After seeing him leave, you too finished up so you could go back to your quarters to eat and hopefully finish reading through the reports. Time was that of the essences, something that General Hux hated to be delayed on.

After walking back to the elevator, you relaxed onto the balls of your feet. On your holopad, you sorted through the mess till it was even through either date sent or state of emergency given. That had left you with over twenty-five separate files to go through.

Three of which alarmed you just by their subject lines. Humming softly, you began to move towards your quarters. Crossing over the threshold of your room, you stopped short at the sight of General Hux sitting on your couch.

“General! My apologies!” You quickly stood at attention with a soft flush over your cheeks.

“Relax, Corporal. Did you get the files from the ground units?” You moved forward to sit on the arm rest so you could show him what you had received.

“Yes, sir. Received no more than about ten minutes ago.” You let him take the holopad as you watched his expressions.

“Not exactly what I was expecting.” He muttered softly, bringing your attention down to the holopad.

“Indeed sir, but in all honesty, if there are untapped fuel supplies along with a probability of a mining facility, the rewards outweighs the risks.” You said softly.

“Very astute answer, L/N. However, you are correct. In the morning, send a transmission over to the _Guillotine_ , ask them, sternly, to send over their best surveyors to the ground for a better inspection.” You nodded as you took the holopad back to begin typing a manifest for the request.

“If they refuse, sir? Vice Admiral Lucian is, not the kindest when it comes to be given orders.” You reminded the man gently.

“If they give you any problems, remind him that this is coming from me, his superior.” Hux had a smirk on his lips.

“Of course, General. Sad to say, with pleasure to be given this opportunity.” His smirk grew as he relaxed into your cushions.

“Tell me, Corporal, have you thought of advancing your career with the First Order?” You stopped mid-type to look at Hux.

“Yes, sir. I was supposed to be in training for the next rank up, but that came to halt with the destruction of the base.” You answered as you swept some hair back to cover a scar along your neck.

“What were you going to go for?” His genuine interest made you smile.

“Advanced communications.” You saw his raised eyebrow. “Also hopefully, potentially becoming higher in the ranks as well.”

“Heroic, Corporal, one that I can see you accomplishing. The men respect you, and you have come with high regard from Admiral Ellision.”

“He is a great but stern teacher, sir. I have learned a lot from him.” You continued to type as you felt his piercing stare on you.

“Hopefully, your time aboard the _Finalizer_ will be just as informative as your time aboard the _Griever_.” You smiled brightly at him.

“I hope so sir. I have learned quite a bit already, sir. You, yourself are also a great teacher. There are many things i have learned already.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh really? Tell me, what have you learned so far?” You saved your typed missive before turning to your couch companion.

“Well, currently sir, I have learned that in order to be a good commander, you need to instill fear along with respect along your crew. If you do not have either of those, your crew members will use and abuse their stances among you. The men respect you greatly, General Hux. Not just that, I know from mere watching, that several look up to you, sir.” Hux brought his hand up to stroke his chin.

“Another astute observation. Do you often observe your peers?” You couldn’t help but flush as you watched the man stand up and make his way to the door.

“Sometimes, sir. Just to make sure that the ship is running a peak performance. Is that… wrong, sir?” You stood up and followed him to the door.

“Not in the least, Corporal. Before you send that letter, bring it to me so I can make one last observation. Have a good night, Y/N.” You blushed as he dipped his head in goodbye.

Once you were sure he was gone, you crumpled to the floor in an exhausted heap. It was tiring dealing with very, very high-strung men. No matter how gorgeous and badass they were. Blushing softly, you stood up and made your way to the fresher so you could hopefully cool your face and get rid of the butterflies in your stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, the darkness returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little emotionally heavy, and kinda mean to the Reader. Yet do not despair!

_Chapter Three: The Return of the Jerk_

A chilling sensation overcame your body. Oh no! You thought fearfully. That one sensation, it belonged to one person, and one person only, Commander Ren. If he was on this _Finalizer_ , trouble was bound to happen.  Chancing a glance to your left, you saw General Hux extremely tense, and really annoyed. So he knew as well. This was not good, for anyone. Biting your lip, you stood from your station and went over to the General with your holopad.

“General?” You said softly. The man turned to you with at first annoyed glance, but it was quickly removed when he realized it was you.

“Yes, Corporal?” You handed him your holopad.

“I have more news from the ground patrol. Would you like me to walk you through the findings?” You stood up a little straighter.

“Indeed.” He made a motion with his hand, and the two of you began to walk away from the bridge.

“According the immense help of the surveyors, we have found the untapped fuel lines and several very promising mining areas.” He nodded his head as he continued to read through the material. “It is also noted that there is a large abundance of fresh water and an amazing section that can be dedicated for agricultural.”

“This is indeed good news, good work, Corporal. Tell the ground unit to continue with their mission. For now, contact the agricultural unit on Felucia. See if they have some men to spare. The sooner we can begin cultivating the land, the better rations and food to be sent to both the frontline and the ships as well.” You two stopped in front of the elevator.

Before you could open your mouth, the doors opened with a woosh to reveal the Commander himself, and boy was he radiating pure hostility.

“Ren, it seems you have survived your ordeal.” Hux said with an air of dismissal.

“That so called lead you had, it almost caused the complete obliteration to my troops.” The Commander seethed as he took a step in Hux’s direction.

“With all due respect, Commander.” They both turned to you. “It was not the lead itself that was compromised. If communications had been up and running between both parties, the lives of most of your troopers would have been spared. The fault lies in the informant.”

Hux smothered a smirk at your boldness. Not only at this moment where you were radiating a beautiful aurora of power, but you were also basically taking the fire from the Commander at the same time. Rare feet, to say the least.

“Tell me, _Corporal_ , how do you know of this, informant?” Instead of backing down from your fear, you stood up straighter and glared at the man in front of you.

“I’m the one who interrogated him. Turns out he has a phobia of strong willed women in command.” You bit off a little harshly, causing the Master Knights of Ren to scoff.

“I will deal with the informant from here on out, _Corporal._ Just do what you are good at.” The tall male turned to go back into the elevator. “That’s kissing ass of your superiors.” The doors closed before you could retort.

You felt red hot anger fill your body. The ache in your jaw and the pulsing of your head tripled as you tried to reign in your temper.

“My utmost apologies, General Hux. I overstepped my bounds, immensely.” You gritted out as you looked to the floor in shame.

“No need to apologize, Corporal. Take the rest of the day off.” There was a touch of concern to his voice, further aggravating you.

“Yes, sir. I will send you the inquires by tomorrow morning. Have a good afternoon.” You saluted before entering the elevator and leaving the redheaded male to staring at your quivering shoulders.


	4. The Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kylo Ren's outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm giving you a new chapter really early. School is starting again from spring break tomorrow. Thanks again for all the support you guys are giving me!

_Chapter Four: To Feel this Much Pain_

Hux felt pure rage fill him. Not only did Ren just insult one of his most promising officers, he even made the poor girl cry. If there was one thing that he hated, seeing women cry. The redhead was currently stomping down the hallway to Ren’s quarters so he could confront the man. Before he could knock on the door, it opened to reveal a dimmed living room with an agitated Ren.

“Before you open your mouth, my master has already scolded me for speaking harshly to the girl.” Ren drawled as he sat up from his couch.

“Then why are you even in here, go apologize to Corporal L/N.” Huz watched as Ren flinched slightly.

“I have gone to her rooms, however, word has already spread and Phasma has taken it upon herself to guard the girl’s quarters, personally.” There was evident disdain there, an oddity for the normally rage-filled man.

“It is a wonder that you were not shot on site. The Captain makes it her personal mission to make sure the female officers and troopers are treated like equals. I’m giving you two days to apologize, if you do not, I will ask the Supreme Leader to move you to another ship. I do not need this drama aboard my vessel.” Kylo turned and fixated Hux with a harsh glare.

“You would choose a _Corporal_ over a _Commander!_ You are letting your feelings blind your judgement!”

“Hardly, you have been away and you do not know what she has done for the First Order. Two days, Ren!” Hux turned on his heel and marched away leaving an outraged Ren.

Captain Phasma looked up from her spot on your couch. You watched as she studied you.

“You don’t need to do this, Captain. I would hate to see you get in trouble over something as trivial as this.” You said, tiredly.

“No, Corporal. Even the Supreme Leader has acknowledged that what was said, was highly uncalled for. Besides, no matter Commander Ren’s anger, he wouldn’t bring an altercation to me, he knows the consequences of those actions.”  Phasma’s blue eyes held a defiant spark to them, making you smile softly.

“I appreciate that, thank you, Captain.” She gave you a quirk of a smile.

“I’ll be back later; I need to make my rounds. I can send a trooper to you, if you want.” You chuckled gently.

“No it’s alright. If Ren does decide to come back again, I do have several vases that would make good projectiles.” The laugh that erupted from the tall blonde caused you to fall into giggles.

“Try and relax, Corporal, it’ll keep the dizziness down.” You nodded before seeing your guest to the door.

As you opened the door, both you and the Captain froze at the sight of General Hux. He was frozen mid knock at the sight of you two women.

“Oh, General. What do I owe the pleasure?” You asked as you brought a hand to your throat.

“A moment of your time, if you please.” He looked over to the Captain who put her helmet on.

“I was just leaving, General Hux. My _ducklings_ are in need of tending at the moment.” The sarcasm was evident making you giggle gently.

“Of course, thank you Captain.” She saluted before walking by the General.

“Please have a seat, sir. Would you like something to drink?” You waved the man to the couch as you made you way to the kitchen.

“A water, please.” He said as he perched himself on the arm rest.

After pouring the water into two glasses, you handed one to the General who took it with a nod of gratitude. You retook your spot on the loveseat, bringing your legs to your body.

“What prompted your visit, sir? Not that I don’t mind your company.” You said hastily, blushing a few shades of pink.

“I wanted to make sure you were well.” He took a sip of the drink to hide his embarrassment.

“Sir, it is not the first time someone has said something so, **crass** to me before. However, I was hoping Commander Ren would have been more mature instead of acting like a toddler.” Hux chuckled at your description.

“He does have the tendency about him concerning tantrums.” You smiled as he returned your jest. “I wanted to let you know, your position aboard the _Finalizer_ is not comprised over this.”

“Sir, I cannot accept that. Choosing a Corporal over a Commander will lead many to think that you are playing favorites. Your reputation as General will then be questioned by many.” You stood from your seating position, causing the man to sit back lightly.

“At the same time, it needs to be shown that regardless of rank, no one, no matter who they are, are not above to face punishment.” You bit your lip as you let that simple statement go through your head.

“General, sir. I do not wish for there to be further complications with the Commander and myself. I will put in an application for another Destroyer.” Hux froze in his spot.

“Absolutely not, L/N.” He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but he couldn’t help it. “Give yourself some time to cool off before jumping to that conclusion. Your work aboard the _Finalizer_ is desperately needed. One that will waste away aboard any other ship.”

“I… I understand, sir.” You sat back down as you began to rub your forehead.

 “Corporal?” You felt your eyes flutter shut before you slumped forward, in a dead faint. All you could hear was Hux yelling your name in concern.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic-bay stays are the best or worst, depending how you see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so sorry for the long wait, but here is a short chapter, but sort of fluffy (?), and I decided to up the pace a little.

_Chapter Five: There were notions?_

Waking up was not fun. The light was so intense it made you grit your teeth and close your eyes in order to shield yourself from the brightness. The whine you let loose caused a chair to scrape back making you unleash another whine.

“Corporal Y/N?” You only opened your eyes enough to see Captain Phasma looking at you in concern.

“Can… Can you dim the lights for me, please?” She nodded before rushing to the switch to dim them to near darkness. “What happened?” You asked as you saw her take her place right next to your bed.

“You fainted. According to the doctors, you had too much pressure on your brain. The fact you defied all logic in order to be awake right now, is astounding.” Phasma said gently.

“Explains the killer headache right now.” You gritted out as you lifted your hand to your forehead.

“Indeed. General Hux has order that you stay confined until all the pressure is gone.” There was a twinkle in her eyes that made you stare.

“What are you insinuating, Captain?” She sat back with a soft smirk gracing her mouth.

“I’m not insinuating anything, Corporal. Other than the direct order that Lord Ren stays away from you till you are fully recovered, nothing is to be presumed.” The ambiguity of her statement made you glare.

“Captain, with all due respect, there is nothing going on between the General and myself. Until Lieutenant Mitaka recovers, I’m the next in command.”

“I’m aware, Y/N. Yet, seeing the General sprint from the resting quarters to the medical bay, is not something you see every day.” You just sighed softly.

“I have a feeling you sent him to his own quarters, didn’t you?”

“Oh I did, He was here for about eight hours before I took over. You’ve been unconscious for over sixteen hours.”

“Shit. I was supposed to send out that order too.” You mumbled.

“That is already taken care of. Lord Ren took care of it, since Hux had a rough draft of it on his holopad, the one you sent him.”

You sent the woman another light glare. She was enjoying herself over this. It was downright… terrifying right now.

“Well, uh, that’s nice of them to pick up my slack.”

“You are not slacking. Even the doctors have said due to excess stress, that is the main reason why you are not healing and the reoccurrence of the headaches. Besides, both the Commander and General have admitted to adding to your stress, something you did not need.”

“I’ll request for some flowers to be sent to both of them, once I get out here.” The sarcasm was heavily laced in your statement, making the tall blonde laugh softly.

“Indeed. I’ll go report to the General you have awoken, but I do _strongly_ advice you relax. You need it.” You waved goodbye as she left your room in the medical bay.

You were awoken again when something cool touched your cheek. You flinched at the temperature change. Opening your eyes, you saw blue eyes laced with concern.

“General.” You said groggily.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to wake you, L/N.” He sat away from you.

“It’s alright, sir. I should be apologizing to you.” He gave you a soft smirk.

“We’ll call this even then, Corporal. Take it easy for now.”

“Yes, sir. If you see Commander Ren, tell him I will speak with him after I’ve been discharged.” The smirk disappeared into a scowl.

“I want to present for this, there is no telling how he will react to whatever you might have to tell him.” You couldn’t help but smile at the Hux’s overprotectiveness.

“You are more than welcome to come with, sir.” The scowl deepened. “General, sir, it’s okay, really. This wasn’t anyone’s fault. Just me being careless about my health.” You tried to be soothing, but the man just became even more aggravated.

“In the future, Corporal, it is highly recommended you keep an eye on each migraine or headache you have, so this incident does not repeat.” Even though his tone was light, the command was still present.

“I will, sir. I promise.” He seemed to deflate slightly.

“Get some rest, Corporal, you need it.” You gave a humming noise before passing back out, all you saw, was his blue eyes and the concern that was lacing through them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early chapter six, and more slow burn.

_Chapter Six: The Dream_

 

It was darkness around you. Looking around, you saw nothing, nothing but complete darkness. Fear gripped your heart, nearly making you crumple to your knees. Tears dripped down your cheeks, but you could not see where they landed.

“Corporal?” A kind voice brought you from the dark abyss. You blinked your eyes open to see the nurse gazing at you kindly. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry. Must have been a nightmare.” You said softly while raising a hand to your eyes. “What time is it?”

“A little after two, you’ve been asleep for about ten hours.” She took the scanner to your forehead to scan for any anomalies.

“It doesn’t feel like that long.” You said while watching her jot down notes on the holopad.

“That’s understandable, dear. You’ve had a lack of sleep because of your injury. The more rest you have, you should feel better.” She responded.

“Hopefully.” It came out as a whisper as you fell back asleep, yet again.

~~~~~~~~~

“All of her vitals are improving, along with the swelling in her brain, General.” Hux turned to look at the doctor.

“What else did you find, doctor?” The question was cold and calculating.

“Other than that, there seems to be no permanent damage though. However, any migraines or headaches need to be documented just as in case she was to relapse.”

“All of this caused by a beam?” Hux’s blue eyes darkened to near black.

“Indeed, sir. She is lucky to be alive. Something of that magnitude should have killed her, but the capability of the body can do extraordinary things, like in this instance, she remains alive.”

“I see, thank you doctor.” The doctor bowed before leaving the bridge.

~~~~~~~~~

It smelt like, the ocean. It was comforting, soothing and calling to you. Looking behind you, you saw a man just watching you, intimately. He was hidden though, in the shadows of the trees, yet only his mouth and his eyes. Yet the color of the orbs were obscured. It was his eyes that drew you in. He lifted his hand, as if beckoning to you.

You slowly lifted your own hand towards him. His smile, was warm, like the sun.

“Momma!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Again you were awoken, but this time, on your accord. The machine that you were currently connected to, beeped gently to each beat of your heart. Looking to your left, you saw that it was somewhat dark, meaning it was nighttime hours in the medbay. Shifting around, you found yourself on your side further away from the machine, but not enough to agitate the needle in your arm.

That dream, it had felt and smelt so real. The man was what interested you. Despite him being hidden from you, he seemed so familiar. He was like a flag ship in the deep space, guiding you to somewhere near civilization. Yet it was the words you heard after he offered his hand was what woke you up.

‘Momma.’ Why would you hear that? Was it you as a child, or was another child calling out for their mother?  Or could it be, your own future child? Either way, that single word held so much meaning in it, something that you couldn’t comprehend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find peace, you need to work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you all! Thanks for all the support and readings!

_Chapter Seven: Reality_

“General for the last time, I am alright.” You gave the man a soft glare, as you tried shooing him away from your side.

Five days you were in the medbay, and those five days, you learned more about brain injuries and how annoying it was when people fretted over you. The man next to you was on that list of annoying fretters. However, there was a beating in your chest, there was warmth in your stomach, something you couldn’t explain.

“My apologies, Corporal.” He took a step back from your side, looking uncomfortable.

The nurse on your opposite side tried not to smile at the exchange between you two. Seeing that quirk of her lips, you sent her a scathing look, one she flushed several shades of red before quickly removing the needles in your arms and hands.

“Thank you nurse, the discharge papers, if you will?” You asked with an annoyed tone while rubbing the abused skin.

Signing the papers did not take long, but getting up and walking to the door did. Your hands were a little shaky putting on your boots, however, the general aided you. Again, the warmth in your stomach appeared, making you flush darkly.

“Thank you.” You whispered gently while taking his hand to stand up.

Together you two walked out, you slightly behind the General who forced himself to look stoic. At this point, you were on a mission, clearing your name and the air that surrounded yourself. Taking the elevator, you went two floors up, to the meet with Commander Ren.

Once at the designated room, you steeled yourself, but let go of your anger, the very thing that compelled yourself through the academy and to your current position in the First Order. The door opened, there stood your thorn.

“Thank you, Commander, for meeting me.” You said as you walked around the table and gestured to the chair from across from you.

Instead of saying anything, the Master of Knights of Ren just sat heavily while turning to the General who stood at the door, with scowl on his face. You gently sat back in your chair and placed your shaking hands in your lap.

“What did you want, L/N?” There was venom there, something that despite wanting to bristle, you just smiled softly.

“To have a truce between us, sir. There were words exchanged between us that were, regrettable, something that needs to stop, for the unity of the First Order.” You said clearly as you watched his body language since his face was still covered.

“Why is that? Did you not wish to be aboard another ship, or was that thought just fleeting?” Again, the venom was present, but this time filled with disdain.

“As much as I would hope it does not come to that, I feel that my part is better here on the _Finalizer_. While you are my superior, please do note, that I am tired. I do not wish to quarrel anymore. There has been progress against the Resistance, something that needs not just a strong Commander, but all persons.”

“You speak like you are a spokesperson. Pretty words from a pretty mouth.” It was your time to scoff.

Standing up, you walked around the table to head to the doors, however you were stopped by a firm hand your wrist. Turning your head, you saw the steel of his mask, almost taunting you.

“I will, agree to this truce. Do not lose sight of the ultimate goal.” He did not release you.

“Believe when I say this, I know where my path lies.” The pressure was removed, letting you walk away.

Finally, in the comfort in your own room, you turned to the still scowling General. You watched how he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

“General?” You called to him gently. He didn’t respond.

Walking up to him, you gently placed a hand on his arm, startling him. The faraway look disappeared, and the scowl softened to something soft.

“See, it wasn’t that bad.” Hux gave a soft chuckle at that.

“Indeed, get some rest, Corporal. I don’t need you relapsing.”

“Thank you, sir. For everything.” He put a hand to your shoulder before leaving your room to go back to his business.

The warmth of his hand lingered on your shoulder even after a shower. Your body sunk like lead onto the bed and sleep quickly overcame you.

~~~~~~

He was there again, in the shadows of the trees. His hand was outstretched, beckoning you to him.

“Momma! Come play with me!” Turning around, you saw a child near the ocean, waving his hands in the air.

It was his eyes that drew you in, blue, like the ocean. His smile, innocent and beautiful, it filled you with warmth and love.

“Momma!” He called to you again before running to the waves, laughing.

A cloud past overhead, shadowing the child, before waking you up from your slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To interpret something, you need to understand the concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So, I wanted to say thank you for all the love you guys are giving. In complete honesty, I was not expecting this fic to go anywhere. Yet in class a few days a go, I made an outline and hopefully, I can stick to it. Thanks again!

_Chapter Eight: Some Real Deep Thinking_

Looking over to the clock, you saw that it read a little after seven. You were asleep for nearly eight hours, but it only felt like twenty minutes. Rubbing your eyes, you sat up but pulled the covers around your body like a shield. Once you were wrapped fully, you just laid back down in your warm cocoon.

Even with being discharged, the doctor (with the backing of General Hux), wanted you to relax a few more days. Hux, he was an interesting and that was putting it lightly. You were only under his command for about three weeks and that was three weeks after the Starkiller had exploded. So making it a little more than a month aboard the  _Finalizer_. Once you had gotten over your illness, you had contacted your former Command Officer, Admiral Eillison about a transfer to the _Finalizer_. It had been Hux’s idea entirely. He had been highly impressed with your skill on communication. He had asked if you wanted to be a part of the _Finalizer_ as head of the communication department.

That alone took you by surprise. It was amazing that the Order’s youngest general had noticed you of all people. Yet it had still was so cool that he wanted you to be part of his team. So it did not take you long for you to get approval from Admiral Ellision who was glad for you. That day, you were officially part of Hux’s crew.

Back to Hux, he had never been unpleasant, stern at times, but never outright mean to you. He made sure that your position was clearly defined to the others on the bridge. If anything, it took the weight off of Lieutenant Mitaka since he had been managing a total of six departments. So with your new position, he had less stress to worry about. Plus, Hux always made sure to lend his ear to you if something did occur, like when a minor problem in the main communication room, which you repaired by hand till it was back in perfect condition. That had earned you a few cuts on your hands, but some praise from your coworkers as well.

You slunk into the bathtub. The heat was amazing against your skin and it helped alleviate the tension in your shoulders. It was odd, having the attention of the general, it caused the stirrings that you did not want to think about, especially with the _not_ so thorn in your side still present on the ship.

As soon as you had extradited yourself from the warmth of your bed, you had dressed in casual uniform to make your way to the mess-hall. Your stomach was protesting, loudly, since it had been a few hours since you had last eaten. Despite the odd colored food (gray and white), you ate it all the same, except for the weird looking potatoes, those looked too shady to consume.

Once you had gotten your fill, your next step was to retrieve your datapad from the General, and was that a dangerous task. You didn’t have to plead, but rather promised that you would limit the time you were going to be on the electronic. He would check from log on to log off time. He made it clear that since you were still on medical leave, that resting was top priority.

He was such a stickler, but you could understand where he was coming from. The next time you were at port, you were going to get him something nice, as repayment for what he had done for you. Splashing water to your burning cheeks, you dragged yourself out of the tub in order to ready for bed.

However, you were hesitant to sleep. Two times now you were visited by a child, two times he has called you “momma”. Groaning, you towel dried your body before putting on a long-sleeved shirt and some black sweat pants. This child, whoever they were, clearly knew you, but you didn’t know him. Even the man was similar, but he didn’t look like anybody you knew, well from what you could see. Sighing, you just face-planted into the soft pillows while huffing out a grunt.

Maybe it was just your brain playing tricks on you, because of the stress. Or it could signify what you truly wanted, a family. Either way, there was only one person who could possible help you in this, and you were definitely not too keen on speaking with him. Yet you knew you had to do so, just to get some peace of mind at least.

Hopefully when you woke up, Commander Ren was in a hospitable mood and would indulge your questions. If he wasn’t, you would be sent back to your home planet in a casket. That thought alone made you chuckle darkly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisdom is not learned, but achieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Thanks for reading!

_Chapter Nine: I See..._

 

“Enter.” You walked through the door to see Commander Ren sitting on his couch looking at his datapad.

“Sorry to disturb you, Commander.” You said softly while waiting for the man to address you.

“You said a truce, yet you actively seek me out, why?” He still didn’t look at you, but that was expected.

“I... I am in need of your assistance, sir.” That made him turn to you.

“Explain.” There was a notch in his eyebrows, meaning he was mildly intrigued.

“I have been experiencing dreams, something I cannot comprehend, and I am not sure if it stress-related or something… else.” You summed up your visit as best as you could, but it was still vague.

“Sit, and start from the beginning.” You sat on the available chair right across from him.

“It started about a week or so ago, after I had fainted. I do not know if it was a combination of the drugs in my system or if was just my mind playing tricks on me, but three times now, I have seen the same dream, and each time, the same two people have appeared.” You pinched the bridge of your nose. A headache was coming on.

“What did they look like?” That made you look at him.

“I cannot see their faces, only minor attributes they have.” He placed the holopad next to him before leaning forward.

“I can look into your mind, but it will be painful. Your mind is still healing from the trauma you experienced, and it may cause another episode.”

“I’ll deal with it. What do you know of the nature dreams though?”

“Not a great deal, but often in times of stress, the Force has been known to lead force sensitive people into paths they would not normally think optional. You are not sensitive, but the force is still around you, lightly. It could be showing you what could happen, what can happen, or what will come to pass.”

“I mean no offence, but I do not like it when things that I do not understand try to shape my life to what they see fit.” A soft smirk highlighted Ren’s face.

“That is how the Force works. It constantly shapes and remolds every living being, not matter our wishes.”

“Of course it does.” You muttered while pinching your nose again. “If you have time, sir, you’re more than welcome to see if you can figure out what this dream means.”

“I do have time, but as I warned, it will be painful. Try to relax.” All he got was a nod as before you closed your eyes and willed your body to relax into the chair.

~~~~~~

“Your mind is, interesting.” He said softly as he looked around.

“It is how I want it to be. A safe haven and place of concentration, is that odd, sir?” You asked while looking at the man.

“For someone like you, yes. Normally, only those who possess the Force are known to have minds like yours. Who taught you?”

“No one. I figured out that by channeling my emotions into concentration, I can shape how I view things, leading to this space you see.”

“I am beginning to understand why you are so calm at times of stress.” You nodded.

Together you two went to the memories of your dreams. He didn’t say anything as you entered. Ren instead watched with minor amusement to the scenes around him. There you observed to how he reacted to your dream-self looking at the man and child.

As if the plug being pulled from a tub, you were wrenched from your own head. A gasp followed by coughing escaped from your throat. You leaned forward trying to catch your breath.

“It is not pleasant, I know.” Ren stated gently. He seemed a little bit, concerned.

“Still not as bad as a migraine, sir.” You gritted out as the pounding in your skull made you wince.

“Indeed, but the answer to your question, it is not stress-related, but not fully Force-related.”

“So basically, my dreams are a product of something that is a combination of everything?” You looked into his eyes.

“Indeed. Record every time you witness these dreams. Maybe more aspects will come forward as they progress.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, for looking into this for me.” You said softly.

“You’re welcome.” With that you left his chambers to make your way to your own so you could rest.

It was lack luster to say the least. At least it was reassuring at the same time. You concluded later that night once you woke up from passing out for several hours. It was easier to deal with the fact you were not hallucinating, but not being controlled by the Force.

A knock on the door made you get up from the bed. As the door opened, you saw that the General once again made his appearance. He looked a little, annoyed.

“Sorry to bother you so late, L/N.” Hux sounded so tired, it made you curious and rather concerned for the man.

“Not at all, sir. Are you alright?” You let him enter before closing the door behind him.

“I’m fine. I’m in need of your services, though.” He moved to your couch before sitting heavily on it.

“Of course, whatever you need, sir.” You sat on the arm rest next to him.

“I am being summoned to another destroyer for a conference call among others. Ren will remain here, but I need someone to look out for my cat.” Hux leaned his head back against the couch with a sigh.

“Your cat?” The pure confusion on your face made the man smile.

“Yes, my cat. Millicent. I don’t trust others to make sure she is taken care of. Unless you are allergic?”

“No, sir. I don’t have any allergies when it comes to domesticated creatures.” Again your confusion was present.

“I know it is asking a lot, since you are still on medical leave.”

“Don’t worry, General, your feline companion will be well taken care of. Try not to worry too much.” The smirk he gave you, a blush appeared on your face.

“That I don’t doubt. She is a fickle little thing though, Millicent. She might be wary of you for a little while, but I don’t doubt she will come to like you, just as I have.” Hux stood up and made his way to the door.

You didn’t even get a chance to respond before he was gone. Your mouth hung open in shock as you processed what he said.

“Holy shit.” You muttered before flopping onto the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return is always sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update. I'm going to barrel through this update, and hope you all enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter Ten: My Heart_

It was day two since General Hux had left, and so far, Lady Millie, as you dubbed her, has scratched your hands no more than fifteen times. She has tried to eat your laces on your boots, and is by far the most lovable little fur ball known to the galaxy. She was nervous around you for the first few minutes, but after she saw you were going to feed her, Millicent just wrapped around your ankles and purred like a machine.

Hux had left instructions on how to care for his cat, and seeing how you were on leave, he even stated that keeping her company was a good idea. After you had fed her and made sure her litter pan was clean, you just laid on the floor and played with her. The white and orange, super fluffy tabby loved it when you moved her feather toy around. You loved it too. You were making your way to Hux’s chambers when you got into the lift to see Commander Ren already standing there.

“Commander.” You said softly with a tilt of your head.

“Corporal.” He responded.

The other two occupants were basically quaking in their boots. Obviously they did not often share the lift with the broody-male. The beep signaled that you were on the floor needed, and Ren let you out first, a show of gentleman quality.

“Going to visit his demon?” You merely quirked an eyebrow at the masked man.

“Indeed, and she is not a demon. She is a furry, lovable creature.” You were rewarded with a scoff. “You tried to take care of her before, didn’t you, sir?”

“Once, it did not go well.” A smirk made its way to your lips, but you covered your mouth to hide it.

“I see. Have a good night, Commander.” You called from behind your shoulder as you punched in the code to Hux’s rooms.

Almost immediately Millicent came bounding from the bedroom to attack your ankles. Yet, it wasn’t attacking, just rubbing and meowing gently. All day today, you were responding to messages from various people, and you had several calls that were deemed important. One being with your father, and seeing Lady Millie looking so cute, you need to destress greatly.

“Hello, pretty girl, are you hungry?” You scooped her up into your arms where she began to purr even louder.

After she had eaten, you sat on the floor with her toy and quickly darted it around the floor, making the cat chase after it. The scene warmed you gently and it made you smile. The conversation with your father just melted from your mind as Lady Millie flopped onto her back to bat gently at the toy.

“I see you two are getting along well.” The squeal you gave made Millicent run underneath the couch in fright. Twirling around, you saw General Hux at the door looking amused.

“Oh my goodness!” You placed your head in your hands in embarrassment.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you, L/N?” He entered his quarters and lightly patted your shoulder.

“It’s alright, sir. I think we traumatized your cat though.” You both turn to Millicent who was peeking out from underneath the couch.

“I believe so. Come here, Millie.” He knelt down and wiggled his fingers trying to entice his cat back to him.

The ginger cat slowly made her way forward. As soon as she saw it was her master, Millicent began to twine her body around his legs, meowing loudly.

“I already fed her, sir.” A rumble resembling a chuckle left the man’s chest.

“Thank you, corporal. This means a lot to me.” A deep blush appeared.

“You’re welcome, sir. I’ll let you get settled.” You bowed before walking to the door.

“I mean it, Y/N. Thank you.” You looked over your shoulder to him.

“You’re welcome. It is the least I can do for you. Also, for the record, I do like you too, General.” You smiled before walking out.

 


	11. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary says, not a real chapter D:

_The Intermission Chapter_

Hey guys, as you noticed, this isn't a chapter, but more like a recognition chapter. I wanted to say thank you to everyone reading Power. At first I did this story because of my mild love for Millicent the Cat and well, if you have a cat, why not throw Hux into the middle of it?

So I am now going to be answering all the comments in my Inbox, because well, I owe it to you guys. Thank you and you all deserve the kudos, not me.

First off to the first reviewers from **Chapter One** :

Candy: I am glad you loved it. I was smiling for a good few hours upon getting your comment. You made my day.

Xocmg: In all honest, I had no idea where I was going to take this story, but I figured with your enthusiasm, might as well wing it!

**Chapter Three:**

Xocmg: Hux is a cutie, in all forms. The fact that he cares for his subordinates makes him even better!

**Chapter Four:**

Reylo: I am glad that you both loved and laughed at Kylo’s scolding! I was giggling a bit as I was writing that part. While Kylo is a toddler, he’s an adorable toddler who needs lots of hugs. As for Hux, I would be flustered too if my Corporal wanted to transfer because of the altercation.

**Chapter Six:**

C on: Well, Momma is who Momma is? In all honesty, I am horrible with foreshadowing, but thanks anyway!

**Chapter Nine:**

Xocmg: Hux will always remain cute, no matter what. He is my cinnamon roll while Ren is my grouchy cat!

**Chapter Ten:**

MarisolSolar: Hux and Millie are the only two that matters in this fic (well besides the Reader ((You Guys))). I’m hoping to get more cute scenes of the two in future chapters.

Thank you all for the comments and the kudos as well. I’m glad you all are enjoying this fic, and I hope to continue making it enjoyable. You guys are the awesome ones, not me. Thank you again for all the support and love. <3

~Ayame


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the feelings that drive us forward.

_Chapter Twelve: Conversations_

You were moving around the communications room. It had been four days since your minor run-in with General Hux in his quarters, and you were doing your best to avoid the man. This avoidance was mostly over the fact that you had stated your feelings out loud and not realizing it.

In that time, you were cleared for minor duty, but nothing too strenuous. Mitaka had returned to the bridge the day Hux had left, and the man still looked a little like death. The said lieutenant was currently watching as you were hitting a series of buttons to recalibrate the communication’s computer.

“I don’t know how you do it.” You turned and looked at the man in minor confusion.

“How do I do what, sir?” Mitaka rubbed the back of his neck.

“You suffered from minor head trauma, but you’re showing everyone that it doesn’t faze you. I was out for almost two weeks or so, and I feel like death.” You couldn’t help but smile at him.

“It doesn’t faze me, sir. Besides, you’re not dying, just suffering from an abundance of fluid in your lungs. You’ll be right as rain soon enough.”

“Eloquent as always, Corporal.” Both you and Mitaka snapped to a salute at the sound of Ren’s voice. “Return to the bridge, Lieutenant.” Mitaka nodded his head before walking quickly from the room.

“May I help you, sir?” You moved to parade rest so the tension in your shoulders could release.

“Speak to Hux. He is throwing a tantrum as we speak.” Ren turned to move out of the room, but he looked over his shoulder to make sure you were following him.

“Uh, why? Did something happen?” You grabbed your jacket before following the Master Knight.

“It’s best if you just speak with him.” You wanted to ask more, but you thought better of it.

As you stopped outside of Hux’s quarters, you turned your head to see Ren giving you a glare. Well you assumed it was a glare since he was still wearing his helmet. Rolling your eyes, you knocked on the door. You looked over your shoulder to see Ren sprinting down the hall like the ship was exploding. Moron, you thought as you waited for Hux to open the door. The door slid open to show an extremely angry Hux and the room to be in complete disarray.

“Uh, I was told you wished to see me?” You said lamely.

“That is incorrect, Corporal.” Hux muttered as he straightened himself.

“Sir, pardon my bluntness, but are you alright?” He seemed to reel back into himself.

“I… Come in here.” He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the room with him.

He took a step back away from you before rubbing the bridge of his nose. He really wasn’t alright. You concluded, making you feel horrible.

“What’s the matter, sir?” Concern was evident in your voice and you could see he was guilty.

“It’s come to my attention that I have been to straight forward with you. I was not professional at all.”

His words barely registered before a smile and a giggle erupted from your chest. Hux looked at you in pure confusion.

“Are… Are you throwing a tantrum over me?” More giggles spilled from your mouth making the man scowl.

“Absolutely not. I am going to strangle Ren.” He growled out.

“No!” You placed your hands on his chest, stopping him from walking out the door. “Please, it’s alright, really. Calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”

You retreated a little, giving him some space. Millicent made her appearance once she heard your voice. She gave the softest meow, alerting both Hux and yourself she was right next to you.

“Aw, Lady Millie.” You picked up the cat who purred at your touch. “Did the General scare you?” Hux looked guilty at your words, making you smile.

“I did have a little… fit, concerning you.” He muttered as he turned away and moved to his couch where he sat down with a huff.

“If this is about a few nights ago, sir. I apologize. I didn’t mean for my words to be confusing.” You sat down on the arm rest with Millicent curling around your shoulders.

“It’s not your words, per say, that has me agitated. I believe it is because personal issues are crossing into the professional field.” He leaned his head back onto the cushions so he could gage your reaction.

“Oh… Oh!” You flushed a few shades of pink. Now you understood.

You were a complete and utter dolt for not realizing. When the General had said he had liked you, he meant not just as a superior to officer, he had meant as a man to a woman.

“Now you see my plight. One that Ren seems to get an amusing rise out of.” His own cheeks turned a light pink.

“I understand, sir. I… It’s not that I do not like you, it’s the matter of how this will look to others. Your reputation needs to be cleaned and this cannot be seen as a mark against you.” You were trying to be reasonable with him.

“My reputation be damned. Your overall care for others instead of yourself speaks volumes. That is why I have become enamored with you.” His blush darkened. “Plus your dedication to the Order and myself.”

You lightly petted Millie who was butting against your chin. Even though she couldn’t speak, you could tell she was trying to tell you something.

“I… I will admit I do feel something for you, sir, but I do not want you to suffer because of me.” Fingers moved your face to his.

“Kiss me once, then repeat what you said.”

 


	13. Could It be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, or maybe not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. ~.^

_Chapter Thirteen: How I Feel?_

You couldn’t deny him that. No matter what you tried to think of, you knew that if you kissed him, you would just admit that you felt for him. As if knowing your inner conflict, Hux pulled you to his chest. His fingers met your chin and you met his blue eyes.

You two shared a moment of breath before you surged forward. Your lips mashed against his in a slightly painful interlock, but it didn’t matter when he wrapped his arms around you. Everything stilled in around you both as you two met each swipe of a tongue with another.

Maybe, just maybe this could work out. You thought to yourself.

“I told you.” Hux whispered against your lips before he peppered your face with gentle kisses.

“Don’t be smug, sir.” You grumbled before pulling him back to your lips.

All you got was a chuckle as he easily picked you up in his arms and you two made your way to the couch in a tangle of limbs and breathes sighs.


End file.
